


Breathe

by le_chat_vilain



Series: In The Dark [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time for games is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

_I should’ve killed her…_

Ronan reached down and grabbed Victoria’s hair, dragging her to her feet before thumping her against the wall, pinning her there with the right side of her face pressed against the steel. He was irrationally and inexplicably furious with her.

“What the fuck was that?” he snarled.

“What’s the matter, big blue? Jealous?” she cackled.

“Do you think this is some kind of game, Victoria?”

“Well, actually…kinda, yeah.”

“Well it’s not!” he roared, tugging her head back and ramming it into the wall, this time causing her to wince in pain.

“Urgh, I was just doing my job, alright!”

“I do not recall making you the ship’s whore!”

“You wanted me to get in their heads, didn’t you? What’s it to you if I have a little fun doing it?” she asked, the question hanging in the air for what felt like an eternity. What was the problem with that? Shouldn’t she be able to use any means necessary? Of course she should. “Well? What is it, you a homophobe or something?”

Shoving her into the wall one last time, he released her with a grunt and turned away, clenching his jaw and curling his hands into fists. Not even a day, she hadn’t even been here a single fucking day and she was under his skin. He looked back at her as she wiped a trickle of blood from her temple, licking it off her finger like it was the most normal thing in the world. Her expression changed to one of consideration, and she sighed heavily, pursing her lips as she studied him.

“Look, you want me to find out about your crew, I need them to trust me. How I earn that trust is going to differ from person to person, but I’m gonna do whatever it takes to get it as soon as possible. Even a blind man could see that Nebula just wants to be loved and accepted. She’s pathetically desperate for any kind of approval she can get, any affection at all, and that makes her a people pleaser and an easy target. If I can crack her then that might be all I need to do. She’s a weak link. Do you get where I’m coming from with all this?”

He had been staring at a spot on the bed as she spoke, and he soon saw her stooping down into his line of vision to demand his attention. She was right, Nebula was all of those things and earning her trust would give insight into not only the majority of the crew, but even Thanos. Nodding ever so slightly, he met her gaze, and for the first time saw a softness in her that hadn’t been there before. When she smiled at him it wasn’t that insane, bone chilling grin he was used to so far, this was warm, kind even. It spread into her eyes, lit them up in an entirely different way to her madness.

“Good. In any case, people seem to trust the ones they wanna fuck for some reason,” the crazy was back. “I mean, you trust me, don’t you?”

Maneuvering herself closer, she was soon standing right in front of him, eyes locked onto his, and a sinister glean in her smile.

“How do I know you’re not just pulling the same trick on me?” he rebutted. Sliding her hands up his chest, she hooked her fingers into the neckline of his armor, and pulled him down to meet her.

“You don’t,” she whispered and tugged again, closing the remaining distance between them and catching him in an unexpectedly tender kiss. Their lips lingered together for a beat before he removed her hands from their nook in his armor and pushed her away, regarding her with suspicion and longing before heading towards the door. She’d said it herself, he had no way of knowing if he could really trust her. He just couldn’t go there right now, no matter how badly he wanted to bend her over and fuck her until she couldn’t walk for a week.

“Suit yourself then, I’ll go get my kicks from Nebula tonight shall I?” she questioned, her tone clearly meant to provoke. Pausing just as he was about to hit the button to unlock the door, he looked over his shoulder at her only to see her vest fly past his head and hit the doorframe, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. He glanced at it and then back at her as she leisurely stretched her arms over her head. A smug chuckle escaped her lips as she caught him clocking her chest, in awe of her perfect, full tits and the strange tattoo framing them on her lower sternum.

_Fuck it._

Unclipping his helm, he removed it and threw it aside, followed by the armor cladding his arms and torso. He saw her bite her lip as she watched him striding towards her bare chested and her in his crosshairs, popping the button on his pants and letting the zipper slowly part as he did so. Grabbing her by the arm, he swung her into the wall beside the bed, then holding her wrists, forced her hands above her head, trapping her back against the cold sheet of metal.

“If you’re bluffing, now would be the time to confess,” he warned, looking her dead in the eye, his forehead almost resting on hers.

“Me? Bluffing? I’m honest remember?” she responded. “Show me what you’ve got, big guy.”

With that, holding both of her hands in place with one of his, he spun her around with the other and roughly yanked down her pants.  

“Be careful what you wish for,” he murmured in her ear, then smacked her on the ass sharply, and buried his cock in her with one hard thrust. Her head flew back as she cried out, and he took the opportunity to snake his arm under hers and wrap his fingers around her throat. He took his time, withdrawing until just his tip remained inside her, before slamming into her with enough force to make her scream in both pleasure and pain. Soon she was writhing in his grip, her walls tightening around him each time he pulled back, silently begging him to fuck her faster, harder, deeper; but he wanted to hear her say it. Teasing her mercilessly, he dropped the pace to a glacial speed.

“Ronan, please…just…” she whined.

“Please what?” he asked, giving her neck a gentle squeeze.

“Harder…”

“Can I trust you?”

“Yes! Just please…”

“And do you trust me?” he questioned, releasing his hold on her wrists and neck, and positioning her hands so they rested either side of her head. Running a hand down her back and over another strange tattoo, he licked his thumb and slipped it between her ass cheeks, pressing it against her back entrance. A salacious grin spread across his face as he saw her muscles tense and her spine stiffen. After a moment she nodded.

“Say it.”

“Oh, just fuck me already!”

“Have it your way.” He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her against the wall, thrusting into her as he simultaneously pushed his digit up her ass. She bucked into him, moaning and scratching at the steel, pounding it with her fists and slapping it with her palms as he plowed her harder and faster. If she walked away from this without bruises then she was definitely not Terran, if she walked away from it at all.

Soon her hips were tilting to meet his every assault, matching his punishing speed remarkably well; nobody had ever been able to do that before. Not only was she keeping up, but she was enjoying it. One side of her face was resting on the wall, but on the other he could see the unmistakable curl of a smile in her lips, her mouth gaping wide as she gasped and panted. He felt her clench around him, and as an inhuman and strangled wail clawed its way from her throat, he slowly withdrew his thumb from her ass. She quaked and shuddered, cursing at the top of her lungs when she came, her body contorting in a futile attempt to escape his firm hand. Feeling his own impending release build, he pumped into her relentlessly before pulling out at the last second and spilling his seed up her bare back, coating her inked skin in pearly blue cum.

Ronan lent forward and rested his palm next to her head, catching his breath and noticing the way the tattoos on her back seemed to morph into entirely new shapes depending how he looked at them. He wanted to ask her about them but hesitated - he didn’t want to give her the impression that he cared.

“There, happy now?”  he growled, freeing her. She sunk to her knees and let loose an exhausted chuckle. Of course she was laughing, what did he expect?

“…you have no idea,” came her response as she rubbed the back of her neck. She looked up at him with those dark, half lidded eyes, a satisfied smirk on her face. He caught himself just before he returned it, taken aback by his want to do so. Nobody had ever smiled at him after either, usually they were sobbing, inconsolable messes, pathetic, weak and unworthy, but not her. Not this pretty little psychopath.

“Good. You might want to clean yourself up,” he said as he zipped up his pants. Gathering his armor, he hastily made for the door, the urge to get as far away from her as possible becoming too strong. This was a mistake, she was dangerous, and the effect she was starting to have on him? Well that was catastrophic. He hit the button and the door unlocked and slid open.

“Fine,” she called out, “I’ll keep my hands of Nebula, if it’s what you want.”

He chose not to acknowledge her decision, the disconcerting feeling of relief washing over him told him that to do so might be a grave mistake. Instead he walked briskly down the hall to his quarters, trying to convince himself he was still capable of killing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me why but my brain just decided that Kree jizz is a bit blue. I think it makes sense. I got a huge hit of writers block in the middle of writing this, and I hope it doesn’t show too badly. I realised that I hadn’t actually thought about where the story was going in general, but once I figured that out it eased a bit. I was also a little worried that I veered too off character with Ronan, but I might be second guessing myself, I usually am when I feel that way. Anyway, feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Soundtrack: Breathe by The Prodigy


End file.
